1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a holder for fixing a light-emitting module to a base, and a lighting apparatus including the holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an LED (light emitting diode) lighting is rapidly in widespread use from the perspective of energy-saving. An LED lighting is, for example, configured by attaching an LED module including a plurality of LEDs disposed on a substrate to a base of an LED lighting (equipment body, for example) (see US Patent Application Publication NO. 2012/0236532, for example).